El Secreto de Naegi (One-Shot)
by MarBere123
Summary: Naegi está actuando extraño, Kirigiri descubrirá por qué.


**_DanganRonpa no me pertence._**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la esperanza ganó contra la desesperación, la Fundación Del Futuro se deshizo y el mundo poco a poco se estaba recuperando.

Ahora Togami se encontraba al mando, todos ayudaban a la reconstrucción de la nueva academia que estaban creando.

Las cosas todavía estaban algo confusas y, para ser sinceros, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que se haría en un próximo futuro.

Entre ellos estaba Kirigiri junto a Asahina, las dos caminaban a través de los pasillos de las instalaciones del grupo Togami.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa, Kyouko-chan? —preguntó repentinamente Asahina Aoi parándose al frente de la del cabello lila y sacándola de su mente.

Kirigiri dio un leve salto, pero mantuvo su compostura y contestó a la pregunta siendo lo más disimulada posible en lo que más quería saber.

—Asahina-san... ¿No has visto a Naegi-kun un poco extraño últimamente?

Aoi frunció el ceño y negó.

—Mm... No, Naegi está igual que siempre —respondió —. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió volviendo al lado de Kirigiri para seguir avanzando mostrándole una sonrisa que ya conocía.

Era la sonrisa que siempre ponía cada vez que hablaban de un chico, específicamente si el chico se trataba de Naegi Makoto.

—No —contestó secamente para luego dar un leve suspiro —. Es solo que desde que... Bueno, desde que regresé ha estado algo distante.

Asahina se quedó en silencio. Kirigiri sabía que a ninguno de ellos les gustaba hablar de aquel tema y no podía culparlos. Les había hecho creer que estaba muerta.

Siguieron avanzando hasta doblar a la derecha y hallar la sala que andaban buscando desde el principio.

Togami había mandado a llamarlos, mas no había dado explicaciones. Cada vez que hacía eso, quería decir que algo importante iba a suceder si es que no ya estaba sucediendo.

Antes de tocar la puerta, ambas chicas escucharon una extraña conversación.

—Te lo digo, Naegi. No es como si yo apoyara todo esto —era Byakuya —, pero no puedes seguir así como estás.

—¡Es cierto, Naegichi! —esta vez era Hagakure Yasuhiro —. Las cosas no van a venir por sí solas ¡debes darles un empujón! —animó.

Por supuesto, Kirigiri no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—No, chicos... —esta vez era él, Naegi —. Las cosas están bien como están, además no me gustaría que por mi culpa otra vez...

—Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que eso no fue tu culpa, Naegi —lo interrumpió Byakuya de una manera algo tosca seguida de algunas cosas cayéndose.

Kirigiri no pudo detener a Asahina cuando esta entró a la sala sin previo aviso.

—¡Chicos, basta! —ordenó —. No sé qué está pasando, pero no es bueno que se peleen por algo seguramente estúpido.

Naegi, Byakuya y Hagakure se quedaron en blanco al ver a las dos chicas paradas frente a ellos.

Naegi agachó la mirada y levantó los libros que habían caído antes que Asahina entrara.

—No estamos peleando, Asahina-san —explicó Makoto —. Estábamos debatiendo algo y se me cayeron los libros por mi estupidez.

Para Kirigiri era obvio que el chico estaba algo extraño. No la miraba a los ojos, no le hablaba como antes y se alejaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

No le molestaba que la gente tuviera secretos, después de todo era normal. Lo que sí la molestaba era que el chico que la había contagiado de esperanza estuviera atormentado por algo, guardando secretos y misterios que solo los más cercanos a él podrían conocer.

Pero, para su suerte, si él tenía un secreto como lo sospechaba ella lo averiguaría; después de todo era su trabajo como la súper detective de preparatoria.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste, Togami-kun? —cuestionó con la voz fría que la caracterizaba.

El rubio se acomodó los lentes como casi siempre lo hacía y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Se ha perdido algo importante —mencionó —. Para ser específicos, una carpeta llena de la información que explica lo que en verdad sucedió durante el ataque a la Fundación del Futuro —explicó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Asahina estalló —. ¿Que acaso eso no era confidencial? —preguntó preocupada.

Togami asintió y los miró a cada uno.

—Por eso necesito que me ayuden a buscarlo —informó —. Debería estar en algún lugar de este piso de la corporación.

Naegi notó una inconsistencia en lo que Togami decía, pero no logró distinguirla. Aunque prácticamente no le importaba, lo que debía hacer era encontrar aquel archivo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kirigiri tenía la misma duda en los ojos, acercando su mano a la mandíbula para concentrarse.

—¿El piso no tiene unos salones gigantes? —inquirió Hagakure cruzándose de brazos. De pronto, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo, sacó algo de su saco —. ¡Ya sé! Buscaré en dónde está a través de mi bola de cristal.

Togami negó con la cabeza como si estuviera cansado de aquello y siguió hablando.

—Mis hombres ya están buscando en los pisos superiores. La hermana de Naegi está con Fukawa en la biblioteca, yo iré a las oficinas que están por aquí...

Nadie se opuso a la soledad de Togami, con el tiempo se habían dado cuenta que el chico era más eficiente solo que acompañado.

—Entonces yo... —comenzó a hablar Naegi, pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo iré con Hagakure-kun —anunció Asahina mientras tomaba del brazo a Yasuhiro —. Buscaremos en los almacenes.

—Entonces Naegi-kun y yo iremos al sótano —mencionó Kirigiri mirándolo, lo que provocó que Naegi bajara la mirada.

Togami asintió y miró a Naegi. El chico observaba los libros de sus manos como si sus tapas fueran algo interesante.

Dejando las cosas decididas, Togami se encaminó a las oficinas que estaban cerca de las escaleras mientras que Asahina y Hagakure se dirigieron a los almacenes.

Los últimos en quedarse en la sala de reuniones fueron Naegi y Kirigiri.

—Bien, vamos —indicó el castaño con su voz tranquila y empezó a caminar.

La súper detective de preparatoria suspiró y lo siguió con menos de un metro de diferencia.

Caminaron en silencio. El chico no inició ninguna conversación y eso empezó a agotar la paciencia de Kirigiri.

No habían muchas habitaciones por donde pasaron y las pocas que habían ya estaban siendo investigadas por el equipo de Byakuya.

—Esto es raro... —comentó Kirigiri al ver una puerta algo antigua, la cual supuso que daría a las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Se acercó a ella y con algo esfuerzo logró abrirla. Naegi se acercó e ingresó detrás de ella.

Y, efectivamente, unas escaleras se extendían por la oscuridad hacia el subsuelo.

Con mucho cuidado, Naegi sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y alumbró hacia abajo mientras ambos descendían.

Había un montón de libros viejos y gastados tirados en el suelo, la habitación era más pequeña que las demás por lo que el olor a antiguo se sentía más fuerte que de costumbre.

Unos cuantos escritorios gastados estaban amontonados al lado de un montón de sillas viejas.

Naegi se apoyó en una de las paredes y buscó con la luz del fuego el interruptor.

Cuando lo activó, un pequeño foco en el techo iluminó la habitación.

—¿Por qué los agentes de Togami-kun dejaron este lugar tan descuidado? —preguntó a la nada Naegi mientras levantaba un par de libros del suelo y les echaba una ojeada.

—Quién sabe... Quizás no les pareció importante —contestó Kirigiri al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba uno de los escritorios.

Abrió cajón por cajón hasta encontrar uno atascado adrede.

Le pidió ayuda al chico y, aunque se mostró algo receloso, aceptó.

A la cuenta de tres, los dos jalaron con fuerza hasta que algo en el interior hizo un ligero sonido para posteriormente dejarse abrir.

—Eso es... —dijo Naegi al ver el archivo amarillo lleno de papeles.

—Sí —contestó la chica —. Son los papeles que nos mencionó Togami-kun.

—Bien, ya los encontramos. Ya podemos... —antes de que Naegi terminara su frase, un sonido se escuchó desde la parte superior —. ¿Eso fue...?

Naegi subió rápidamente las escaleras e intentó abrir la puerta... Pero no se pudo.

Suspiró rendido después de intentar forzarla y regresó al lado de Kirigiri.

Naegi se sentó en el suelo, algo alejado de Kirigiri y miró hacia el techo.

El silencio lo estaba cansando.

—Naegi-kun —lo llamó la chica y el volteó —. ¿No te parece extraño que este archivo esté justamente aquí?

El chico lo pensó un rato.

Ciertamente era extraño que lo estuviera, pero no había razones para pensar profundamente en aquello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó —. ¿A que es extraño que justo se pierda aquel archivo que estaba precisamente en las manos de Togami-kun? Algo no tiene sentido ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

—Es que...Quiero decir, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que esto ya estaba planeado? Lo más probable es que hayan inventado todo esto para que nosotros... hablemos.

Naegi la miró. Kirigiri decía todo eso con la mirada en el archivo.

—¿Para que hablemos? —repitió y Kirigiri asintió.

De pronto, ella se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó al chico para sentarse junto a él en el suelo. Naegi bajó la mirada e ignoró la cercanía de Kirigiri.

—Naegi-kun —lo llamó —. Es hora de hablar.

Kirigiri se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente esperando a que él mismo tomara la iniciativa.

—¿H... Hablar de qué?

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —cuestionó directamente.

A esas alturas, Naegi no debería de sorprenderse de la tasa de acertamiento que Kirigiri manejaba.

—¿De qué hablas tan de repente? Sabes que no podría hacer algo así —contestó y Kirigiri se acercó todavía más para presionarlo.

—¿Entonces sigues molesto por lo de mi acción prohibida? —él negó y se levantó del suelo siendo seguido por ella —. ¿Te molesta que haya regresado? —él se detuvo de pronto —. Naegi-kun, si estás molesto por eso...

—No estoy molesto —la interrumpió y dio media vuelta para encontrarse a la chica cara a cara —. No podría molestarme por saber que estás viva, Kirigiri-san...

—¿Entonces? —siguió cuestionando y él se quedó callado —. Naegi-kun, estás hablando con la súper detective de preparatoria ¿lo recuerdas? De todas formas lo voy a averiguar —él siguió callado y ella lo empujó hasta tenerlo acorralado contra la pared, algo que hasta a ella la sorprendió, mas mantuvo su compostura y continuó —. Tiene que ver con lo que estabas hablando con Hagakure-kun y Togami-kun.

—Kirigiri-san, te estás preocupando demasiado... —mencionó mientras la empujaba suavemente y evitaba su mirada.

—Te incómoda mi presencia concluyó y se alejó —. ¿Te incomoda, no es así? Por eso estás distante...

Algo se partió dentro de Kirigiri al decir la última frase, algo que ni ella misma sabía que tenía.

Y, aunque su compostura siguiera intacta, sabía que Naegi era el único que podía notar sus verdaderas emociones.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de girar y darle la espalda, Naegi la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar sobre sus talones sujetándola por la cintura para que no se caiga.

—Hace tiempo que dije que podías confiar en mi y eso no ha cambiado, Kirigiri-sam —le dijo y luego suspiró —. Sí, me incomoda tu presencia, pero no por la razón que crees.

Kirigiri parpadeó un par de veces. Si no era porque estaba molesto, la única razón que se le ocurría para que no aceptara estar a su lado era...

—"¿Qué se siente saber que tus palabras inútiles costaron la vida de tu amada?" —todo lo que Kirigiri tenía pensado se borró al escuchar lo que dijo Naegi —. Eso fue algo que Munakata-san me dijo —explicó.

Ciertamente, Kirigiri pudo haber analizado cada palabra de aquella frase y darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, pero aquello que la atrapó fue la triste mirada de Naegi.

—Yo debo cargar con la esperanza, Kirigiri-san, con la mentira de ser el héroe que derrotó completamente a la desesperación y no quiero arrastrarte a todo esto, no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti o a los demás...

Kirigiri frunció el ceño.

—Ya hemos concordado en que mi muerte no fue tu culpa, Naegi-kun —se sentía raro decir eso siendo que en realidad estaba viva —. Fue culpa de la desesperación, de Enoshima Junko, de Monokuma... Era imposible que tú pudieras impedirlo.

—Pero aunque fuera así, Munakata-san tuvo razón en algo —refutó —. Mis palabras... No pueden salvar a todo el mundo... —miró su mano libre y la apretó en un puño —. Mis palabras costaron tu vida, Kirigiri-san...

Y fue entonces que Kirigiri, la súper detective de preparatoria, entendió todo.

No.

Fue entonces que quiso entender todo.

—No, Naegi-kun —contradijo —. Fueron precisamente tus palabras las que me dejaron seguir viviendo.

Makoto estaba asustado. Asustado de volver a perder a alguien preciado para él. Asustado de ser culpable por la muerte de alguien. Asustado de llevar consigo la esperanza del mundo.

Ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde el principio, mas no lo comprendió. No encajaba en su cabeza que el mismísimo héroe, el súper esperanzado de preparatoria, tuviera miedo de algo que era muy poco probable que pasase.

Y eran esas etiquetas las que no la dejaban ver las cosas con claridad.

Luego comprendió algo más...

"...Costaron la vida de tu amada"

Está bien, no había que ser muy inteligente para sacar esa conclusión, de hecho era la otra teoría que pasaba por su mente, mas lo que la sorprendió no fue eso, sino que el chico tuviera la iniciativa de decírselo y eso, en el fondo, la conmovió hasta le punto de relajarse y abrazarlo.

—Conque este era tu secreto —no supo porqué, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Naegi la miró confundido por unos segundos antes de sentir como se alejaba de él para después volver a acercarse mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Sintió los labios de la detective sobre los suyos y tardó un poco en entender lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto lo comprendió continuó con ello un tiempo más.

Por lo menos hasta que Asahina apareció por detrás sin percatarse de la situación.

—Lo siento chicos, la puerta se atoró por afuera y tuvimos que... ¡Ah! —gritó con mucha emoción tras verlos así de juntos —. Ustedes... Yo... ¡Lo siento!

Volvió a subir las escaleras dejando a los dos protagonistas extrañados.

Los dos rieron para después, juntos, subir con el archivo que estaban buscando. Curiosamente, Togami y los demás negaron rotundamente el supuesto plan que habían ideado, pero no les importó, los habían ayudado bastante.

Kirigiri tomó la mano de Naegi y la apretó. Quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado, no solo con palabras inútiles.


End file.
